Time To Wake Up (i search the original story)
by migguy-24
Summary: When Light wakes up again and again, he thinks he can revive his plan to conquer the world to perfection. But it was not to mention that he was still in Yellow Box to finally die of a heart attack. No matter how hard he tries, the result is always the same. And 100 times Light, means that 100 times he wakes up in bed at the age of 17. it was an endless cycle. (L x Light)


Title : Time to Wake Up

Disclaimer : The Death Note characters are from Tsugumi and Takeshi. However, I'm looking for the original story.

Summary : When Light wakes up again and again, he thinks he can revive his plan to conquer the world to perfection. But it was not to mention that he was still in Yellow Box to finally die of a heart attack. No matter how hard he tries, the result is always the same. And 100 times Light, means that 100 times he wakes up in bed at the age of 17. it was an endless cycle.

 _ **Words like that, it's me.** **migguy-24**_

* * *

 **Time To Wake Up**

* * *

Ryuk opened the Death Note and inscribe on the page. 40 seconds later, the killer nicknamed Kira felt pressure on his chest. Light stared at the shape in front of him "L." In his head he began to curse every person he met. Misa, because she appeared as the second Kira. Rem, because she threatened to kill him if he tried to kill Misa. Ryuk, for dropping his notebook. Mello and Near, to have appeared as successors of L. Matsuda, to be a complete asshole and to have shot him. And finally L, for making his life a hell.

Hell. He could not go. Even the doors were forbidden to him. Ryuk had warned him that anyone who uses the Death Note would end up in Mû. Nothingness. Not Heaven, Not Hell.

Light has a vague idea of what it looked like. He closed his eyes, accepting his fate and...

.

.

.

.

.

Light finally woke up ... to find himself in bed. "Huh, a dream?"

He heard his mother downstairs call him. "Light darling, stand up."

Light felt as he once was. He remembered everything. L, Ryuk, Kira, Task Force ... Everything. "Did I get a second chance?"

With a devilish smile, Kira / Light dressed. As usual, he went to his classes. And exactly at the same time, he looked through the window.

The Death Note had fallen to the ground in a thump. He held his smile and saw a second chance to create his new world.

37 episode later _**(it's my opinion because I only watch the anime.)**_ Light dies of a heart attack by starting to curse everyone again.

.

.

.

.

.

When Light woke up the fifth time, he made the same gestures as before except that he pirated his father's computer and sent a message to interpol and to L that a notebook, which would fall in yard of his school, could kill.

Light died in the psychiatric hospital by the hand of Ryuk.

When he died for the 20th time, Light realized how badly L was cute. So when he woke up for the 21st time, he put his plan of the new world to the execution. When he lost his memory again, the relationship he had with L had gradually progressed and when he recovered his memories after Higuchi's arrest, and the Task Force returned to HQ, he decided to confess his love to L. He had told her everything, the Death Note, how to kill, how to foil Raye Pember's follow-up plan and how he had managed to deceive Naomi Misora. How did he know the names of these successors?

At that moment, Watari, who had heard everything, had decided to kill him Light. He took his rifle and shot into the teenager's chest.

Light dies in the arms of his lover

When he woke up again and decided to kill Watari before making to L being the goddess of his new world. He finally died by the hands of Mello and Near.

.

.

.

.

.

At the 90th time, Light was tired. No matter what he did, even if he did not pick up the notebook, he would die anyway. He thought he could live his 69th life quietly. He had finally completed his police internship, joining his father, meeting the Kira of that time who was none other than Teru Mikami and making L his lover during the investigation, but Mikami had repeatedly said that Light was his god. L thought that Light was the real Kira and that he had been playing with those feelings all this time. Having no evidence to overwhelm the teenager, L left Light and the Task Force turned his back on him. He was in a deep depression and he decided to grab a rope and hang himself in his room.

Light was fed up. He was tired of all that. The cycle of his student life was repeated again and again without end. No matter what he was doing the result was always the same, he would eventually die and waking up in bed at the age of 17. The same day that Ryuk's notebook had fallen in his school yard, unable to do anything to stop the heart attack killings. Sometimes it was Mikami who had the notebook, sometimes him (with a good plan for to keep L on his side), sometimes Kyomi.

His taste for life, with Kira, had long since died.

 _ **(Misa in all that?) I do not know, I do not remember her anymore.**_

At the 100th time, Light dies for good in the hands of Ryuk, finally joining the Shinigami realm.

* * *

 **End**

* * *

If someone manages to find me the original story, he wins a magnificent reward. :)


End file.
